1 year 8 months 2 weeks 17 days
by BealeMitchellPH
Summary: One Summer will change Chloe's Life forever.


**It's been 1 year 8 months 2 weeks and 17 days since Chloe and Beca had last met, not that Chloe has been counting.**

Living on the other side of the country is really hard for Chloe and Beca. After graduation, Chloe moved to NY while Beca moved to LA. And it was hard for them to meet up since they were 2791 miles apart. And with there work schedule Skype wasn't an option too. And that's when Chloe decided that she would spend a week in LA to surprise Beca since it was summer and she doesn't have classes.

And its been 1 day 18 hours 22 minutes 47 seconds since Chloe left New York in her Black Convertible BMW going to LA.

Chloe loves to go on road trips. And going to LA on a 40 hour drive would be an amazing idea to her. Not only she enjoy driving, it would also give her time to think on how to tell Beca what she really feel for the brunette. She has been keeping it for almost 6 years now, since she met Beca on her first senior year.

She really doesn't have a plan. A plan on how to tell Beca nor plan how will her week will go. That's why she is standing in front of Beca's apartment hesitating to knock. Wondering if the brunette is on her apartment knowing that Beca does work on a weekend and its a Sunday. Chloe's backing out thinking it was a mistake to just show up on her front door uninvited. She was about to take a step back when she bump on someone, reason for her to fall flat on her butt.

 _"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She said standing up while brushing off her clothes._

 _"It's okay. It's an accident" Beca mumbled while trying to look for her keys not noticing the woman she bumped into._

 _"Becs? I- I- Is that you? Oh god, I miss you so much" Chloe squealed hugging the brunette tight._

 _"Chloeeeeeee! What are you doing here?" Beca asked surprised seeing the redhead._

 _"I'm going to surprise you but I.. I.. I think showing up here uninvited would sound absurd so I was about to leave" she said shyly._

 _"Are you kidding? You're always welcome here. I miss you so much. I can't believe you were really here." Beca hugged the redhead sighing when she rested her head on the crook of Chloe's neck._

 _"Gahd, I miss this woman so much. I love her and I want to tell her but I can't" Beca thought to herself._

Beca decided to take a week off from work to spend time with Chloe. Showing Chloe some great places in LA. They spent the first day on Beca's studio, showing Chloe what she does for a living. Not that the redhead didn't really know. They also went to Disneyland, the LA Zoo, and also the Staples center. They spent the week going to a lot of places enjoying each others company. On Chloe's last day in LA Beca brought her to universal studios and Hollywood's walk of fame and their last stop was the Hollywood sign where Chloe was planning to tell Beca the real reason she visited the brunette. They were waiting for the sunset near the Hollywood sign overlooking LA.

 _"This is one of the best week I had in years, Becs. I'm so glad I decided to visit you." She said while intently looking at Beca admiring her silhouette._

 _"Me too Chloe"_

 _"Do you wanna know he real reason I went here?"_

 _"Uhm. Because you miss me a lot?" Beca confidently said._

 _"Aside from that?"_

 _"Nope. What is it?" Beca replied._

 _"promise me not to talk until I'm finished, okay?"_

"mmmhkay" Beca mumbled

 _"It was love at first sight. I tried to stop myself from falling for you. Afraid of risking our friendship, if in case I tell you that I'm in love with you. But I can't take it any longer. I tried to suppress it when we were still in college and you are with Jesse. I'm okay with just spending my time with you as a friend when we were in Barden. But when you left for LA and me for NY. I can't stand it anymore. I miss you more and more each day. I thought that not seeing you everyday would make me forget how I love you. But it didn't. I loved you more each day. And I can't survive not seeing you anymore. I'm longing for your touch, your face, tour smell and your smile. I know this sounds ridiculous and the outcome will either you say yes or no. Either you spend your life with me or spend your life without me. And I'm finally taking that risk because I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Beca I love you since I first laid eyes on you. And I'm asking you, Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe said not looking on the brunette not noticing how Beca's lips form into a grin._

 _"Yes." Beca happily replied_

 _"I know this is a mistake. I shouldn't asked you. I'm sorry. I understand if you want me to leave and not to see me anymore. I understand if you..." Chloe was abruptly stopped by Beca's lips on her own._

Beca kissed Chloe passionately. She had been waiting for God knows since when to kiss the redhead. And as expected kissing the redhead feels like heaven. Chloe kissed her back with loved and longing for the brunette as the sun sets down giving there surrounding a pale orange color.

And that's when Chloe realized that spending her summer in LA is one of the best decision she made. A summer that she would never forget, the summer where she finally gets the love of her life. The one Beca Mitchell.


End file.
